Peppa Pig: The Movie 2
Peppa Pig : The Movie 2 is the sequel to Peppa Pig : The Movie. The main antagonists are Ben, Holly, and Nanny Plum from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. Plot Part 1 - Kingdom of Evil In a different place in England, Holly, corrupted by dark magic uses her magic to find Peppa's towns. She, along with Ben, who is also corrupted, want to have their own part of the country that they can rule. They spot Peppa's home town, primitive when compared to them, and go there by using a magic warp gem. Now, they try and take over the area where Peppa and her pals live, so Peppa and just about everyone else try and fight back, and they realize that the only way to kick Ben and Holly out of their own town is by going to their home and destroy the gem. But the gem can only be destroyed with six Magic Staffs, three that exist in the Peppa Pig town (Ancient wands of Muddy Puddles, Fries and Dinosaurs) and three that exist in the town of Ben and Holly. (Fairy wand, Plant Wand and Elf Wand). Now, they must collect the wands. Part 2 - Wands of Magic The Dinosaur wand, Fairy Wand, Plant wand and Elf Wand are collected, and the gem is found, Peppa and George are about to destroy the gem, but an unknown voice tells them Wait! It turns out to come from a mysterious ancient spirit, that tells them that if they destroy the gem, they will destroy everything else in all of England, and that there exists another way to stop Ben and Holly, by finding an alternate version of the gem that exist in the Negative Universe. The spirit spawns a portal, and Peppa and George jump into it, leaving a cliffhanger. Part 3 - The Final Showdown After destroying the alternate Gem and getting back to their own universe, Peppa and Ben have a huge showdown. Then George saves Peppa. After that Peppa catches them and then she sents them to jail outside of New Porkville. But then Ben forgives them and they get out of jail. At the end Peppa and her friends see the Biggest Muddy Puddle yet and everybody jumps up and down in them. The End Sequel's cancellation and leak oddly, the sequel was cancelled after project peppa left the team. no one knows what happened to project peppa, but randomly, the remains of the film leaked. the plot is from the cancelled film leak, and the trailer. Characters Main * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mr. Potato * Suzy Sheep * Richard Rabbit Secondary * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Polly Parrot * Miss Rabbit * Mummy Rabbit * Daddy Gorilla * Mr. Rabbit * Emily Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Danny Dog * Mummy Gorilla * Freddy Fox * Mummy Fox * Madame Gazelle * Mrs. Carrot * Gizzy Gorilla * Sweet Cranberry * Little Sprout Autobots * Jazz * Ironhide * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Sideswipe Info Trivia *Strangly, Daisy and Poppy aren't villains, because along with your friends (from The Party), they are not bewitched by darkness. *Lord Fry isnt mentioned once in the film, even though he was the villain in the first film. *Both movies were made with a big budget. **Posters: £12.200 **Movie : £2.402.126 Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Movies